My Robotic Academia
by The Element Of Insanity
Summary: i have decided to rewrite this story. new story title. My robotic academia reboot
1. The accident

Chapter 1: From quirkless to robot?

* * *

"words" = speech  
{words} = narration or information  
*sigh* = body language  
[time] = time skip / location change  
'words' = inner thoughts

* * *

"Before I begin to tell you this story you must first need to know about 'Quirks' what is a quirk? I hear you ask. A quirk is what we call a superpower. There are 3 known quirk types: Emitter ; Transformation ; Mutant."

{Emitter type quirks have the ability to either release certain substances, or alter materials around them in certain ways. Emitter-type Quirks usually require a conscious effort to activate, and some even require large amounts of concentration in order for them to remain active.

Transformation type quirks cause the user to take on a temporary alteration of some kind. Transformation-type Quirks allow the user to temporarily "transform" their body in a variety of manners, sometimes enhancing existing features or perhaps adding new features to the body altogether Transformation-type Quirks generally affect the user exclusively.

Mutant type quirks can have a wide variety of features and abilities depending on the individual, but the common similarity seems to be that these Quirks are a part of the user's physicality, causing the user to exhibit irregular bodily features that generally have some sort of purpose to them. As a result, Mutant Quirks are passively active and, at a glance, are the most identifiable.}

"The first recorded quirk was in the dead of night when a baby started glowing, after that it spread like wildfire to young and old. Around 90% of the population of Earth has a quirk based off of the 3 types, the 10% that don't have a quirk are labeled as outcasts, people who can't live up to anything always overshadowed by those with quirks... I was apart of that 10% until an accident happened which forced my quirk to activate in order to save my life, while that doesn't seem bad at first. Forced quirk activation can and will have serious if not fatal drawbacks, I however probably had the worst Forced quirk activation drawback recorded in history."

* * *

[Aged 4 doctor for quirk analysis office]

"If you look at your son's x-ray you will see that he has more than one joint in his pinky toe, this means that your son's chance of developing a quirk is next to impossible as the body of a quirk holder is more streamlined." The doctor said while pointing at the extra joints on the x-ray scan.

"Does that mean he won't develop a quirk?" My mother asked.

"While his chances of developing a quirk is next to impossible there is a very slim chance that he will develop one, to be honest he might have a dormant quirk, its just 'unlocking' the quirk that's the problem if he does have one that is." The doctor replied.

"I see so he might already have one but it might not be 'active' is that correct?"My mother asked.

"You are correct Miss Chaos" The doctor answered.

"Thank you or your time doctor." My mother said as we walked out of the office.

* * *

[1 hour later, Home]

"Hey mom I'm gonna go to my room okay" I said as she went into the living room.

I opened my bedroom door which had a sign hanging on it which said 'Caution Mad Scientist at Work' the door closed with an audible click from the lock.

I walked towards my bed when i stopped about 2 feet away from it, I look around the room.

Next to my bed is a desk which my computer sits on with bits of tech in sates of being either pulled apart or repairing, when it comes to making technology I have quite the mind.

"I know you're here Wendy" I say out loud in my empty room.

"No i'm not" Was the answer I got, the speaker giggling uncontrollably.

"Huh... guess I was wrong" I reply to her, as I sit down on my bed.

"Bennnnnnn" Is all I hear before I get forced to lie down on my bed from the sudden weight increase.

When my senses come too all I can hear was giggling coming from the person sitting on top of me.

"You got me again Wendy, I didn't even realize you were here, you're getting better that's for sure." A smile plastered upon my face as I open my eyes to see my giggling sister.

Unlike most people our age Wendy managed to manifest her quirk when she was 3 instead of it manifesting at 4, her quirk also reminds me of an anime show I once watched, if i remember correctly it was called Fairy Tail, Wendy's quirk is almost identical to one of the main characters powers, i believe it's called Air dragon slayer magic.

I even came up with the name for her quirk, well technically I borrowed the name from Fairy Tail. My sisters quirk is called Air Dragon she really likes that name.

My sisters quirk is a combination of my father and mothers quirks, my mothers quirk allows her to control and manipulate the air around her. My fathers quirk allows him to transform himself into a miniature fire dragon surprisingly his fire has the ability to heal people.

My sister has used the character Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail to give her inspiration on what she could eventually do with her quirk, she's really into Fairy Tail what else can I say.

Anyway this is where things start to go wrong.

"I got you again yay *giggle* I always get you because you don't pay attention" She told me.

"Well you might always get me, but I always manage to get you." I say as I flipped us around so I was on top.

"Ben. No. No. No" She said as realization dawned on her, she fell into my trap again, she always does.

"Ben. Yes" I reply as I raise my hands up.

"Ben. Noooo. *laughter* Please... stop *laughter* Please" She begged, as I started tickling her.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I stopped tickling her as I looked over at my computer which was beeping and flashing red, i walked over to it realization dawned on me.

"That's not good!" I shouted as fear spread across my face.

I threw my door open with a loud BANG, I raced down the stairs and out the backdoor into the back garden.

I ran towards an old looking shed as though my life depended on it, and in someway it did.

I threw open the sheds door... that was a BIG mistake, flames burst through the now open door as the sound of an explosion echoed throughout the area.

I was thrown onto my back from the force of the explosion, I managed to keep conscious just long enough to see that my family was okay, as they had followed me when I tore through the house, where the shed once stood however there was now a small crater, I blacked out.

* * *

[unknown amount of time later]

Beep Beep Beep

'Why is the first thing I hear when I wake up a bloody alarm clock?' I ask myself.

"Ben I don't know if you can hear me or not but please wake up, mum and dad are worried sick that you won't wake up. It's also incredibly lonely in the house without you. *sniff*" Wendy tells herself while crying. Hearing that was the final straw for me. I'm making my sister CRY.

My eyes snap open, i'm blinded from the suddenly opening my eyes so fast but I don't care. My back groans in protest as I sit up, the blinding white light in my eyes fades away. I look over at Wendy she has her hands to her face and she's clearly crying. I force my arms to move as my joints are stiff from not moving for a while.

Wendy flinches when I wrap my arms around her. "Be... Ben you're awake!" I can see the absolute joy on her face, she starts crying happy tears and she launches herself into my grip like she's desperate to make sure that i'm actually awake, which makes me question.

'How long have I been asleep?' I ask myself.

[5 minutes later]

Wendy was still crying in my arms, now with a smile on her face as I told her that she was the reason I woke up.

I move back so I can see her face clearly, her eyes are red and swollen from crying so much her eyes fill with tears again, I move my hand to wipe the tears away.

I stop however when I hear a small almost unnoticeable mechanical whir come from my arm, I look at my arm searching for the point of origin where the sound came from.

I'm visibly surprised when numbers, figures among other things start popping up in my vision. The one that confused me the most was a pop up that said Calibration : 20%.

"Ben are you alright?" Wendy asked me nervously.

"I really don't know" I replied honestly as I seriously have no idea whats going on. Wendy jumps in fright.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOUR EYES!" She shouts.

"Calibration at 30% complete" I reply.

"Huh?" Wendy asked confused.

"I have no idea" I say bluntly.

"Calibration complete, powering down." I say, with a robotic edge in my voice.

Wendy calls my name as I fall backwards onto the medical bed.

I try to make sense of the words, numbers and other things as they fly past my eyes, I slowly begin to realize that I can completely understand what they mean, they aren't just random words and numbers, they're parts of a system report, MY system report.

I wake up 5 minutes later.

"Ben what happened you just collapsed!" Wendy asked concerned.

"I'm a bloody robot!" I reply.


	2. Playing catch up

Chapter 2: Playing catch up

* * *

"words" = speech

{words} = narration or information

*sigh* = body language

[time] = time skip / location change

'words' = inner thoughts

* * *

'Much to my dismay it turns out that I spent an entire month and a half in that coma. During that time my body evolved in order to better contain my quirks power, and to save its hosts body from the damage the explosion caused, along with the forced activation of my quirk which did the most damage, as it literally tore my body apart.'

'After awhile of thinking and with some help from Wendy I decided to name my quirk after the race of 1 of my favorite pre-quirk era movie franchise the Transformers, so in turn I named my quirk Cybertronian as I have the body of a cyborg/robot' I stopped speaking as I tried to think of what to say next.

"Why don't you talk about what happened after you woke up?" Wendy asked, popping in out of nowhere.

"Good idea Wendy" I reply.

'It turns out that everything and I mean EVERYTHING inside my body has been affected by my quirk. Every organ has been affected, I no longer need to eat unless I want to. Even my brain was affected, it was turned into a super computer.'

'3 months after I woke up from my coma, my body was forcibly shutdown for a few hours and when I came too, I managed to calm my family down'

"Still gave us quite a scare though" Wendy added.

'Anyway after I woke up from the shutdown I realized I had a new function/application appear it was called 'Extreme thought' and when I activated it I was able to think and solve problems so fast that by the time Wendy touched my shoulder, I had already thought 7 new projects and designs for a new shed, and for some smaller projects that could drastically increase a person's thinking capability among other things.'

"Ben you forgot about the copying thing" Wendy whined.

"I was getting to that, Wendy" I replied.

'The 'Extreme thought' App wasn't the only app I downloaded that day as I got another one, this one was called 'Quirk Assimilation' which allows me to copy a persons quirk, and combined with 'Extreme thought' I can almost instantly understand how the person activates and uses their quirk, and I can also think of so many possibilities of what they could eventually do with their quirk given enough training.'

'It also turns out that I sub-consciously scanned and copied Wendy's' quirk. When she realized that I could use her quirk, she literally begged me {puppy eyes} to help her with her training, obviously I accepted because who can say no to those eyes?'

"I did not beg you" Wendy shouted.

"Yes you did" I reply

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Kids stop fighting up there." Isuzu's mother shouted from downstairs.

"Sorry Aunt Inko!" We said in unison.

"Where was I?" I asked myself.

"Anime" Wendy replied.

"Right yes Anime."

'A few days after I accepted to help Wendy. She has actually pretty good over her quirk, anyway I ha decided to catch up on a few anime series that I hadn't watched for a few months {you know whole explosion robot thing} the thing was though, when I turned on my computer my left hand's fingers turned into tentacle like appendages which attached themselves to the computer.

Next thing I know pictures of scenes from the Anime series that I was going to re-watch flashed across my vision, I thought about what just happened and I realized that I could remember every scene, every detail from every anime series that I was going to watch, this is when Wendy walks in.'

"To be honest from my point of view it did look pretty weird." Wendy said meekly, as I sent her a light glare.

* * *

[flash-back]

"Hey Ben have you seen..." Wendy stops as she loses her voice at the sight in front of her.

"Have I seen what?" I asked confused as my brain was still chugging through all the new data that was just introduced, I couldn't even activate 'Extreme thought' to help me.

Wendy looks to her right and runs straight into my closet and re-appears with a fire extinguisher in hand.

"Wendy what are you doing?" I yelled surprised, well that's what I would have yelled if Wendy hadn't already pulled the trigger which covered my face with the water from within the extinguisher.

"Go out already!" She shouted.

"WENDY STOP IT!" I yelled.

"Your hands' on fire!" She yelled back, as she soaked me with even more water.

I look at my arm in question and sure enough my entire right hand was engulfed in flame, while me left hand stretched until it reached the floor.

The mini tentacle like appendages disengaged from my computer and returned to my hand retracted back to their original places.

At this point my brain managed to finish sorting through all of the new data.

" Ben why is one hand on fire while your other hand is stretching?" Wendy asked seemingly scared of the answer.

I look at her with a completely blank face and answer her question with a very simple " I have no idea." My left arm {stretchy} suddenly turned pure black.

"Upload complete, integration complete, power integration complete, compiling download report." A robotic voice said seemingly from nowhere.

"Who said that?" Wendy asked.

"Please accept my apology miss Wendy, I didn't mean to scare you." The voice replied.

"Apology accepted, I guess but who and where are you?" She asked surprised by the kindness in the speakers voice.

"Forgive me, I am Vega, Ben's personal Artificial Intelligent assistant." Vega answered.

"And your job is what exactly?"I asked Vega.

"My job is to help you grow and my primary objective is to keep you alive master Ben" Vega clarified.

"None of that master stuff."I told him.

"Command acknowledged." Vega replied.

"So you basically have a robot AI butler stuck in your head?" Wendy asked confused.

"Oh I am not stuck inside mast- Ben's head miss Wendy, I am able to use any nearby technology in order to help Ben anyway I can" Vega said proudly.

"Well then Vega my first command, is to help me keep my family alive." I tell him.

"To clarify Ben that is your second command as your first command was for e no to call you master, also do you want me to add your second command into my primary objective command, is that correct?" Vega asked.

"Yep I would also like it if you could help Wendy learn how to use her quirk and anything else you think she might need to learn, seeing as school is extremely bad at teaching us." I ask him.

"Command acknowledged Ben" Vega replied.

"Well this is gonna be fun" I bluntly say which causes Wendy to give me a deadpan look.

"I would also have to agree." Wendy said, while looking like she was just waiting for me to turn my back so she can jump up and down on my bed.

"So Vega what was that download about?" I asked him.

"The download was authorized by me, as the characters in those 'Anime' series that you like to watch have or do use certain powers which could be beneficial to you." Vega explained.

"Why would they be beneficial?" Wendy asked confused.

"Those powers would be beneficial in keeping you alive and your family safe from harm when the time comes, as well as being a great hero in the future." Vega clarified.

"Oh" Was all that came out of my mouth.

"*BEEP BEEP* Excuse me Ben, miss Wendy butt i'm detecting a news alert that involves your parents, and I would highly suggest that you watch it." Vega announced.

Me and Wendy walked downstairs and into the living room, where we jumped over the back of the sofa and sat down as I turned on the TV with the remote.

"Breaking news, the pro heroes Fire Dragon and Storm Striker as well the Water hose heroes have been killed in action. They were killed by this man { the man in question looked like this. A large, bulky and muscular man with short, spiky blonde hair. He has a large scar going across the left side of his face, and his left eye is replaced with a prosthetic one. He has a smaller scar on the right side of his forehead.

His outfit consists of a black, hooded cloak and a white mask with multiple holes. Underneath the cloak, he wears a red tank top, a dark jacket which hangs around his waist, dark-colored pants, and black boots that almost reach his knees.} He also goes by the name Muscular, He is still at large, eye witnesses say that the Fire dragon managed to take out the villain's left eye, before Water hose managed to create a large gash in the villains face where his left eye used to be. After that the 4 pro heroes were quickly over powered and killed. { pictures of their covered up bodies with the sheets drenched in blood}"

I turned off the TV I just couldn't believe it Mom... Dad... dead?, HOW!? mom and dad were the 2nd and 3rd strongest pro heroes.

"IT WAS JUST MEANT TO BE A SIMPLE DAMN PATROL!"I yelled my voice full of anger.

My anger is quickly sapped away when I hear Wendy sobbing into the corner of the sofa, seemingly trying to get away from my anger and away to a safe place.

I walk over to her and gently pat her head with each pat she freeze's like she's waiting for the final blow that would never come, she slowly looks up at me.

I get knocked back onto the sofa as Wendy launches herself at me, her eyes became almost fully fledged waterfalls from the sheer amount of tears falling down her face.I manage to get a good look at her face, her eyes swollen bloodshot red.

"*shh* Wendy it's okay, everything's going to be alright. I promise." I comfort her.

She in return lifts her head from my chest and looks at me.

"You *Hiccup* Promise?" She asked.

"I-" I begin to say but i'm interrupted.

"You *Hiccup* promise you won't *Hiccup* leave me too!" She asked, her eyes darting from around my face as she studies it.

"Why and how could I ever leave you? You're my little sister." I answer truthfully with my voice full of determination, and in a way I was determined... determined to keep my little sister alive at any cost.

"You *Yawn* better not" She replies tiredly.

"Come on lets get you to your bed." I said as I pick her up, and walk up the stairs into my bedroom.

"In return for my promise, Wendy I want you to promise to never leave me either" I say as I tuck us into my bed.

"Why would *Yawn* I ever leave my big brother?" She replied as she slowly begins to fall asleep with a massive smile on her face.

"Good night Wendy Sweet dreams" I say to her as I begin to fall asleep as well.

[Flash-back ends]

* * *

"When we woke up the net morning we were greeted by out Aunt Inko with her son Izuku Midoriya but he prefers to be called Izuku. Izuku is also currently quirk less as his quirk has yet to manifest itself, he does however have an insanely creative mind when it comes to building things 'who do you think helped me build my shed?'

When we asked why they were here, Aunt Inko said that she was given custody over us seeing as she was our aunt, and our mothers sister. Also considering she lived in a flat with only 2 bedrooms, she and Izuku was forced to move in with us."

"I think that's everything right?" I ask Wendy who is sitting on my bed staring at the computer screen.

"I think so" She replies.

"Ben, Wendy Izuku dinner time!" Aunt Inko shouted from the kitchen downstairs.

"Well I guess that's it for this audio log, until the next one I guess" Ben clicked the {end recording button} which saved the audio log under the title " A New Start" and pressed the power button which caused the computer screen to turn off.

Ben looks at the camera the viewers are watching from "I think it's time for you lot to go now too, until next time." Ben waves at the viewers before the entire screen goes blank.

*CHAPTER END*


	3. REBOOT

Hello i know i haven't uploaded in quite a while. i honestly didn't have the motivation to write anything.

anyway i decided that i wanted to rewrite this story so i did the new title is My Robotic Academia Reboot go check it out


End file.
